


Night Kisses

by nagaiomy



Category: 19天 - Old先 | 19 Days - Old Xian
Genre: Comfort No Hurt, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Mild Smut, Oneshot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-24
Updated: 2017-08-24
Packaged: 2018-12-19 12:49:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11898087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nagaiomy/pseuds/nagaiomy
Summary: Leave feedback





	Night Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> Leave feedback

His hips buckled up, breathing heavy, coming out in harsh and hot pants. he was berely keeping himself from moaning or fucking himself down on He Tians fingers and tongue. The brown haired boys hand was pushing his hips down at one side, nails digging into the pale skin, leaving red marks in the flushed body, making Mo Guanshan feel even better. His hands were balled in fists grabbing at the white sheets, almost tearing them apart, head to the side, half of his face buried into the pillow, muffled, quiet moans heard in the oversized room. One of his hands finally tore away from the sheets, traveling down and into the brown soft hair. He made a fist, his nails scraping against He Tians skalp, pushing the boy closer in between his legs that constantly fiddled, barely keeping apart urging Tian to go deeper, faster, stronger. Redheads back arched up, away from the bed, as he felt the fingers go in further the warm tongue inside of him licking every part it reached, making the warmness in his stomach spread to all of his quivering abdomen, a line of colourful bruises going from his neck down to his navel. His stomach buckled down, all of his ribs showing harshly as he breathed in deeply, moving his mouth away from the pillow, a long, sweet moan, higher than his usual voice, escaping his throat as he could feel the pressure in his stomach already, from the finger jabbing against that one spot constantly, it made his head light and dizzy, not sure if what he heard was right as he didn’t really hear it as loud, his fast heart drumming in his ears loudly, harsh breaths echoing in his head. He loved it when He Tian took time to find that spot over and over again to make him feel as good as possible, and he wouldn’t admit to it but it made him go to heaven, forget about everything else and want to just be with the other, like this, filled with pleasure. And he called his name as he felt the overwhelming heat rush trough his body, fists stronger, pulling at He Tians hair harshly as he got to his high, feeling the hot liquid end up on his own stomach. His hips and back finally laid back on the bed, panting, searching for oxygen, his face and body flushed, partly from the high and partly from embarrassment. He felt the loss of something inside him making him look down he felt his arm move with He Tians head as he hoovered over Guanshans stomach, eyes sternly on his as he grazed his tongue over the white thick liquid, licking up every drop, leaving a pleasurable tickle on Momos stomach. He climbed up, over the teen beneath, eyes steady, eyelids already heavy, but still enough energy to push his tongue into Momos panting mouth giving him a bitter taste of himself, but redhead didn’t refuse the brunettes gesture, his other hand grabbed at the hair too, pulling He Tian closer devouring his mouth, tongue gliding against tongue. They were both tired and even when they finished, Guanshan pushing He Tian off going on his knees and doing what He Tian told him he does best, they shared many kisses, gentle, loving ones, warm, leaving skin burning where the lips touched and He Tian was holding Mo Guanshan from behind, whispering sweet nothings, leaving an i love you and you’re beautiful to hang in the air every so often. His hands were securely around the naked torso of the redhead, warm chest pushed against the even warmer back as he left sweet small kisses on his neck, just underneath his hair, over the fading bruises from the other night, lulling them both to sleep. Mo Guansgan never said it back, but he  loved He Tian too and he would answer by gently moving his finger in a caressing manner over He Tians strong tan arm that was making him feel secure and warm at night. He never wanted to loose the warmth, both of them didn’t.


End file.
